


The Internet Is For Porn #2

by iluvkinkythings



Series: The Internet Is For Porn [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Metafiction, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sextape, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy J2 sextape finds its way on the Internet. This is the second video of that sextape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn #2

The videos aren’t easy to find anymore, not with an army of lawyers taking action and suing everyone and their grandparents if they’re uploaded somewhere but if you are persistent enough and know where to look, finding them is not impossible. The second one is, for different reasons that lots of people love to talk about on Livejournal and tumblr, a big fan-favorite.

Once again, it starts with the grinning face of Jensen who apparently loves playing with the camera. “It’s almost 10 PM and we just got back from this delicious restaurant after our first day at the Rome convention and I have my boyfriend naked under me. What do you want, baby?” Jensen asks, though he’s still smiling at the camera.

“What do you think?” is sleepily asked by none other than Jared Padalecki. “Want your cock in me.”

“He always wants it,” Jensen snorts to the camera, amused. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not gonna fall asleep, right?”

“Not if you start anytime soon, I won’t,” Jared shoots back, making Jensen laugh.

Jensen shifts the camcorder and focuses it on Jared’s tanned, muscled ass. “Yes, I get to fuck that at least twice a day. I’m the luckiest man ever.”

“That you are,” Jared easily agrees. “But I’d like to get lucky too before midnight so if you’re done playing with your new camera, I’d like to get started, Jen.”

“Alright, alright,” Jensen can be heard sighing. The picture is blurry for two seconds as the camera is moved away, now filming Jared’s spread legs and ass from the inside of his right thigh. Jensen’s head and hands appear on screen as he pulls the cheeks apart with his thumbs and licks at Jared’s crack.

“Fuck, I’m not sure we’ll be able to see your hole,” Jensen complains. Luckily for the fans, they are. Unfortunately for Jensen, Jared bitches at him. “Forget the damn camera, Jensen, or you’ll have to go jerk yourself off in the bathroom.”

“Sorry, babe, you’re right.” Jensen doesn’t turn the camera off though, and slowly drags the tip of his tongue along Jared’s rim.

“I like that better,” Jared pants. “Keep going.”

Jensen does, for at least ten minutes, licking, sucking and nipping at Jared’s hole, pressing his tongue inside when Jared’s wet and relaxed enough, sliding two fingers in when Jared starts to rolls his hips against him to fuck himself on Jensen’s tongue. “More,” Jared asks between moans. “Want your cock now.”

“You’re not open enough, baby.”

“Don’t care, want to - fuck! Want you to make me feel it. Take me now, hard and fast.”

Jensen doesn’t ask if Jared is sure - some people, rather rare but they exist, think he’s being a jerk who only thinks with his cock while the majority ignores them and say that’s because he obviously knows his partner - and lines himself up before shoving in with one rough thrust. He doesn’t give Jared the time to adjust either as he starts to pound his ass just like Jared asked for, getting high-pitched, almost feminine whimpering sounds out of the younger man.

“So tight, baby,” Jensen grunts. “It’s like the first time you took my cock. Remember it?”

“Yes!” Jared hisses.

“You never took a dick before and yet you were gagging for it like the little bitch you are. To think they all think you’re a top in their fucking fanfictions, huh? What they’d say if they could see you now, if they knew you’re such a needy cockslut for me? That I can make you come just like this, without touching that pretty dick of yours?” This part has been discussed in length, too, the top!Jensen girls squeeing with glee, the top!Jared girls saying that Jared can still be the top in AUs, that it wouldn’t change much.

The picture is almost blurry with how fast Jensen’s hips are pistoning now, the air filled with the loud, heavy sounds of his balls slapping against Jared’s ass whenever Jensen is not talking filth, which is not often.

“Gonna come soon, baby,” he says breathlessly. “Gonna fill you up till you’re wet with my spunk and you drip all over the bed.”

Jared cries out loud and the muscles in his ass flex hard; Jensen stops for a second before fucking into him even faster and harder and he comes too. They don’t move for a minute or two, breathing hard, before Jensen pulls out. He’s still half hard and Jared’s hole is gaping wide after the abuse it took, and Jensen was right; Jared’s wet and leaking like crazy.

Jensen’s head is back on screen before his come touches the bed though, cleaning his mess with his tongue, then sealing his mouth on the puffy, red skin of Jared’s rim. They both moan at that, and they move together for a few seconds, Jensen’s throat working as he swallows, before Jensen breaks contact and says, “There, all clean now.”

Jensen grabs the camcorder again and goes in for a close-up on Jared’s face which is half buried in a pillow. “Say hi to the camera.”

“Hi.”

“Did you like it?”

“M’hmm...”

“You’re so sleepy I could ask you anything and you’d say yes,” Jensen laughs.

“M’hmm...”

“Will you marry me?”

“Okay.”

“Okay? I’m holding you to that, I have video proof.”

Jensen then turns the camera to his own face again, a happy smile on his face. “I love you, Jared. More than anything.”

The video ends there.

Yes, definitely a fan-favorite.


End file.
